Whisperer
by Needless Noodles
Summary: Melinda Gordon just wanted a vacation. So did Ichigo. Jim/Mel.


**Whisperer**

Melinda Gordon happily strolled the busy sidewalk arm-in-arm with her husband. Her hair blew free and she'd never realized just how well she would blend in with her current surroundings.

"So tell me again why we're not in Tokyo." she said with a laugh.

"Small town people belong in small towns. Besides, Karakura Town is a big enough city for the both us. Just enough city and just enough small town that we don't feel out of place."

Melinda laughed as they were passed by another group of strangely dressed teenagers speaking loudly in Japanese. They were what she'd come to know as Cosplayers. "You want to rephrase that? Out of place is _exactly_what we are."

Jim shook his his head. So long as he was with Melinda, he was in the exact place he wanted to be.

After a very trying few months with dozens of problematic ghosts (who knew so many people died every day with some sort of unfinished business?), and recovering his memory after his "death" he'd finally implemented a plan of taking Melinda on vacation. Oh, he knew she'd still see ghosts, just the fact that the room they were renting for the two week stay was inhabited by a ghost child saw to that. But he was sure she'd be far less busy since they didn't speak the native language (especially since they child-ghost would randomly appear, quietly pleading "Tasukete. . .Taskete kudasai," before disappearing again). And on the plus side, Karakura Town had come highly recommended for them.

-_oOo_-

Ichigo was tired, he'd been run ragged for weeks now with influx of Hollows and souls needing protecting. And with Rukia and the others having returned to Soul Society days ago he was pissed as well. He refused to let Sado or Orihime help and Uryuu had lost his powers, incapable of picking up the slack. Yeah, he'd get those bastards for leaving him here to face so many hollows by himself. Urahara wasn't even helping. _Damn useless bunch of bastards_!

He was practically dead on his feet as he walked with his sisters. They were headed to a movie before going to watch the fireworks on the river. Dragging his feet, eyes half closed, Ichigo payed little attention to what was happening around him.

Yuzu laughed with her twin, Karin, before turning around and grabbing a hold of her nii-san's hand, pulling to make him go faster. Karin had gone around behind and was pushing with both her hands on his back.

"Gosh, Ichi-nii, you weigh a ton." Yuzu stated.

"Get a move on it, or we're going to miss the movie!" Karin argued.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened as they passed an English speaking couple. The woman was pretty, with hair like Matsumoto's only dark brown. She had been laughing at the man on her arms when she looked up and caught Ichigo's eyes. They had a moment where they connected. And then Karin gave a particularly hard push in the small of his back with her elbow and Yuzu jerked his arm.

"What the hell! That hurt. Are you trying to rip me apart?"

The moment was ruined and he immediately forgot about the mysterious connection with a foreign woman.

-_oOo_-

"I don't know, hun. I don't think he was a ghost. I just . . . he didn't give off the feel for it, you know."

"Well, lets just forget it. We'll eat dinner then catch that fireworks festival."

"Yeah, I know. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking of trying that little place at the shopping center we passed. It's not far from the river, so it wont be a long walk to the festival."

"That sounds good."

Melinda and Jim crossed the street with the rest of the pedestrians. They relished the cool breeze as it whipped Melinda's burgundy sun dress around her legs. Her sparkly new hand made Japanese style hair sticks jingled as she walked along.

They ate dinner as the sun began to set on the second story of the shopping center. They had a great view of the river and sunset from their table and had been lucky to be sat there. Jim had convinced Melinda to try sushi and other Japanese cuisines. They wasted three hours and a load of cash trying out different kinds of food and their waiters -though barely able to speak English- had fun suggesting food and drinks for them.

Melinda sighed contentedly sipping on her regular American coke. She'd pigged out back at the restaurant. And she didn't think she'd ever eat again.

-_oOo_-

**A/N:** I've had this sitting around for a rather long time. And though I was rather inspired when I started writing it years ago, I am no longer. As is with a lot of things over the years. Maybe I'm finally growing up. Who knows... Anywho, this is not likely to ever be finished. But I decided to place it here anyway.


End file.
